This invention relates to removing undesirable dust, dirt and other debris from remote locations, specifically to dislodging such dust, dirt and other debris from areas which are difficult to reach, and therefore require special means to clean.
For dislodging dust or unwanted debris from remote, difficult to reach locations, such as the interior of air ducts, many different means have been employed. Most air duct cleaners use vacuum equipment to induce rapid airflow within ductwork, creating a tendency for loose dust to be drawn along with the air, but this rapid airflow does not remove dust or unwanted material which has become settled or lodged on interior surfaces. Such debris often builds up gradually over time, and has frequently formed a cohesive xe2x80x9cpadxe2x80x9d which cannot be removed by rapid airflow alone.
One of the longest-standing methods for dislodging such unwanted dust and debris is the introduction of fast-moving air directed by nozzles. While using nozzles alone does dislodge some of the material and does break up xe2x80x9cpadsxe2x80x9d of material on the bottom of ductwork, thus allowing some of the unwanted material to be drawn away by rapid airflow, such nozzles do not remove all material, and so must be introduced to an area several times to dislodge the majority of the dust. Also, since the effectiveness of a nozzle depends both upon the operators"" ability to see the unwanted material and the nozzle, and upon the operators"" ability to maneuver the nozzle toward uncleaned areas, using nozzles is relatively inefficient when it is difficult to see into the remote area being cleaned.
Another common method for dislodging dust or unwanted material from remote areas is to introduce brushes. Brushes often have a larger effective cleaning radius than nozzles, but also exhibit several disadvantages. Like nozzles, brushes are most effective when they and the material to be dislodged are visible. Thanks to their larger size, brushes often cannot be maneuvered into tight areas, such as behind wiring or interior structures within the remote area. Brushes must also be maneuvered using long handles or rods, which create difficulties when trying to turn comers or reach far into remote locations. Rotating brushes have also become relatively common, but these continue to suffer from these disadvantages.
Whips and whip systems have also come into use for dislodging unwanted material from remote and difficult to clean areas. A fairly recent innovation in the cleaning of remote areas is the use of fluid-powered whips combined with directed airflow to dislodge and remove dust and debris. The current applicant is the holder of U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,609, for a system of such type.
It is in the nature of a flexible whip to swing about rapidly and randomly once a rapidly-moving fluid is channeled through it. This rapid and random motion causes the whip to strike and sweep in all directions, thus dislodging material without it being necessary that the operator be able to see the whip to continue cleaning. The length of the whip and the speed of airflow can be adjusted to clean areas of varying sizes.
A disadvantage of using a flexible whip system for cleaning remote areas is the small surface area of the whip. The whip may take longer than a brush to dislodge dust from a large area, or may be less effective at reaching into comers or confined areas.
It is the nature of the present invention to enhance the reach and effectiveness of the whip cleaning process by adding integral scouring elements such as bristles or tines to a whip, thus making use of the many positive attributes of the whip and the large, flexible surface area provided by a brush. Such a bristled whip would be especially helpful at reaching into corners, and at helping remove large areas of pad-like dust. Bristled whips can be configured differently for different applications. Configurations might include, but not be limited to, many bristles close together at one end, fewer bristles further apart along the length of the whip, sturdier or finer bristles, shorter or longer bristles, bristles at angles other than perpendicular to the flexible whip tubing, bristles of different lengths on the same flexible whip tubing, or any combination of the above.
With the combined advantages of the whip and the brush, the bristled whip becomes a more efficient scouring device than either a whip or a brush used individually.